The Story of Evil : Diamond Happiness
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Takdir telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan berlianmu, wahai Clarith gadis bermata merah. Tapi kau tahu sudah tidak ada jalan kembali lagi. Jadi biarkan roda gigi kehancuran itu berputar dan mengakhiri takdir penuh agoni ini. (Fictogeminto, 2nd POV. For Aia Masanina's Birthday!) #EverlastingGoodbye


**The Story of Evil :** **Diamond** **Happiness**

* * *

Seluruh karakter The Evillious Chronicles yang ada di sini adalah milik Akuno-P atau mothy. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh.

* * *

 **WARNING** :  Abstrak. Dibuat secara kebut-kebutan dan mendadak (sekitaran 2 hari mungkin?). 2nd POV, maaf ini melanggar guidelines tapi ah sudahlah. /apa. Fictogeminto. Birthday-fic. Rate-T karena banyak kata-kata "kutuk" atau yang sejenis itu. /lah

* * *

.

.

* * *

Fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk **Aia** **Masanina** sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dari author nista ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. **Dan semua orang boleh ikut membaca fanfiksi ini kok**. Jadi, selamat membaca.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kau Clarith melihat langit sore yang begitu tentram. Ombak menderu, mengirimkan sirene nostalgia yang membawamu pada denyut perih masa lalu. Kau pun tersenyum tipis. Ah, kau teringat lagi dengan gadis rambut hijau itu. Kau tahu kau sangat merindukannya.

Kau pun memperhatikan gadis pirang di sebelahmu. Dulunya ia begitu menyedihkan. Ia terlambat mengetahui kebenaran. Sang pelayan telah pergi tepat di saat ia telah keluar dari labirin ilusi kemewahannya. Sang pelayan, saudaranya. Kau dan dia memang benar-benar sama. Takdir telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan emasnya, dan juga kebahagiaan berlianmu.

Namun sekarang ia telah menerima semuanya. Takdirnya, yang dengan kejam memotong kebahagiaannya ketika ia lengah. Ah, dunia tidak pernah sebaik itu sebenarnya. Tapi biarlah gadis ini menjalani akhir dunianya dengan lembut. Kau dan dia mengabdikan diri untuk mengurus anak yatim piatu di panti. Karena kalian tidak akan membiarkan anak-anak tak berdosa seperti mereka juga mengalami takdir mengerikan yang sama seperti kalian.

Kau berpikir, sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Membalaskan dendam dari orang yang kau cintai pada sang Ratu Rilliane itu sebenarnya sudah tidak perlu. Kebenaran telah membakar harga dirinya, mencairkan balok es kebanggaannya. Karena memang, tangis penyesalan selalu datang di akhir cerita. Dan lagi, kau meminta maaf pada sahabatmu.

Dan kau pun juga tahu, membunuhnya pada malam itu hanya akan mengulangi agoni itu. Roda gigi kehancuran masih akan berputar jika kau meneruskannya. Lagipula, ia sudah menyadari semuanya, bukan? Seperti yang dibilang oleh sang pemuda melalui tatapan matanya. Hei, kau penasaran siapa gerangan pemuda pirang yang tampak suram wajahnya itu.

Pemuda itu melindunginya. Memperingatkanmu bahwa gadis itu sudah tidak perlu menerima hukuman apapun lagi. Takdir telah menghancurkannya hingga tidak memiliki bentuknya. Membuatnya semakin menyadari semua yang telah terjadi akibat dirinya. Dan pada akhirnya, ketika gadis itu telah menyerah, kau pun urung membunuhnya, malahan memotong rambutnya dengan pisau kesuraman. Wadah dari dosa kemarahan.

Gadis pirang itu sudah menyadari kesalahan fatalnya. Mencabut nyawa seseorang melalui tangan orang lain itu lebih keji dibandingkan ia yang membunuhnya dengan tangannya itu. Kau gelap mata mengetahui dialah dalang di balik pembunuhan massal itu. Dia ternyata masih hidup. Gadis yang telah membunuh cintamu melalui ucapan kejinya itu. Melalui egonya yang angkuh. Tapi kau tahu, bahwa takdir masih berbaik hati padanya.

Kau memang memiliki hati yang baik. Mungkin orang menyebutmu lembek, tapi kau tidak peduli. Mengetahui kebenarannya membuatmu tetap berbaik hati padanya. Karena kau percaya, ia sudah tidak sama seperti dulu. Ia telah berubah, melalui takdir penuh duri dan bunga yang jahat. Kau mempercayainya, meskipun pada saat itu sebenarnya dia belum terlalu berubah.

Seorang gadis yang kau kira seorang pemuda itu. Dia sama sepertimu, kehilangan segala yang dicintai dan dibanggakan. Kau dan dia sama menyedihkannya. Kau bahkan mulai berpikir jika bukan dirimu, siapa lagi yang ia punya? Tapi kau juga mengakui bahwa kau tidak punya siapapun lagi selain dirinya. Jadi sudahlah. Kalian pun menerima satu sama lain meskipun kau tidak tahu siapa gadis itu sebenarnya.

Dan dulu, kau yang menemukannya. Dalam keadaan pingsan karena kelaparan.

Kabar burung yang dibawa oleh sang penyihir dan anak magangnya itu, mengatakan bahwa sang ratu Lucifenia telah menerima hukumannya. Dengan kepala yang terputus dari lehernya itu, ia takkan pernah bisa berucap keji lagi seperti yang sering ia lakukan semasa hidupnya. Semua orang mengharapkan itulah yang terjadi.

Padahal awalnya kau lega karena akhirnya pembalasan dendammu telah terbalaskan. Pemberontakan itu didalangi oleh sang pejuang berdarah Avadonia. Dan sepertinya kau juga mendengar bahwa sang raja Marlon juga ikut ambil peran, karena bagaimanapun juga cintamu dan cintanya adalah orang yang sama—dan setidaknya kau ikut mendoakan keberhasilan mereka.

Haruskah kau iri pada rasa kecintaan itu? Rasa kesetiaan itu? Bahwa sang pelayan sampai rela menukar nyawanya dengan sang ratu karena dia adalah saudaranya.

Pemberontakan Lucifenian dilancarkan dengan menargetkan sang ratu sebagai prioritas. Meskipun di dalam pemberontakan itu, yang dibunuh malah sang pelayan. Saudaranya yang sangat mirip dengannya, Allen Avadonia menggantikan nyawa Ratu Rilliane akibat dari dedikasinya yang amat tinggi pada sang saudari. Dia rela menghancurkan dirinya sendiri demi sang ratu.

Tapi, hei. Kau juga sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk cintamu itu, bukan? Kau mungkin sebenarnya menyesal karena sudah memanfaatkan kesempitan, tapi apa boleh buat? Meskipun pada akhirnya, gadis itu mati karena keganasan Kerajaan Lucifenia. Kau tidak tahu siapa pembunuhnya, tapi kau yakin itu pasti mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Michaela."

Di tengah pelarian untuk menyelamatkan diri, kau mendeklarasikan bahwa kau mencintainya, dan itu memang benar apa adanya. Kepada sang gadis kandidat Pohon Seribu Tahun yang berikutnya, Michaela. Dengan dalih yang begitu manis, kau memasukkan obat tidur padanya tatkala ia lengah. Memaksa sang pemuda untuk segera membawa gadis itu sebagai rencana saudagar kaya Keel Freesis untuk menyembunyikannya.

Karena ketika "Perburuan Hijau" itu telah dimulai, kau memutuskan untuk membawa gadis pohon itu kabur bersamamu. Meskipun pada dasarnya, kau tidak tahu harus ke mana. Untunglah putra dari kepala desa Yatski, Ein bersama kalian. Kau tidak peduli pemuda itu melakukannya karenamu, atau karena gadis itu. Atau mungkin karena Keel Freesis menyuruhnya. Entahlah, kau tidak peduli.

Kau tahu mengapa peristiwa mengerikan itu bisa sampai terjadi. Mungkin karena roda gigi kehancuran itu telah berputar. Digerakkan oleh Michaela sang gadis pohon dan Kyle Marlon sang penguasa seberang lautan. Pertemuan mereka seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Atau mungkin memang sudah seharusnya terjadi. Demi terkumpulnya salah satu dari ketujuh wadah dosa terbesar. Dosa kesombongan. Penyihir itu sudah mengetahuinya.

Padahal jika semua itu tidak terjadi, kau masih bisa hidup bahagia dengan gadis rambut hijau itu. Sebagai pelayan di kediaman keluarga saudagar Freesis. Memang sialan si saudagar Freesis itu. Kalau saja ia tidak pernah tahu betapa merdu suara nyanyian Michaela, ia takkan pernah mengundang gadis itu untuk tampil di ruang dansa. Ia takkan pernah memperkenalkannya pada sang Marlon. Dan tragedi itu takkan pernah terjadi.

"Pastikan Negeri Hijau... Elphegort telah dimusnahkan. Bunuh semua gadis berambut hijau di dalamnya." Ah, semua orang mengutuk sang ratu Lucifenia karena untaian kata penuh ego itu.

Pada saat itu, kau terbakar rasa cemburu karena gadis rambut hijau itu dipinang oleh sang raja Marlon. Kau takut kehilangan gadis itu, karena hanya dialah yang kau miliki. Meskipun sulit, kau akhirnya mencoba untuk mempercayai tunangan gadismu. Tapi ratu Lucifenia menginginkan pemuda itu, dan terpaksa menelan pil pahit karena pemuda itu menolaknya. Dan begitulah kutukan itu terjadi.

Tapi mungkin memang ini harus terjadi. Karena takdir telah menggariskannya.

Di desa Yatski, meskipun kau sering diganggu oleh para warga karena keberadaanmu yang "berbeda" dari mereka, kau hidup bahagia karena ada dia. Michaela, gadis yang kau selamatkan beberapa bulan yang lalu itu memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri untukmu. Dia, yang untuk pertama kalinya menjadi temanmu.

Kau tidak peduli dunia membencimu. Mengutukmu, mengumpat padamu. Asalkan dia ada untukmu, kau bahagia.

Kehadirannya memberimu arti hidup. Kau yang selalu meminta maaf pada siapapun dan atas apapun—termasuk atas kehidupanmu—telah merasa bahagia karena kehadirannya. Yang telah bersedia menerimamu, membutuhkanmu, menyayangimu. Kau tidak perlu hal lainnya. Kekayaan dan status sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi kelabumu. Kau bahagia selama dia bersamamu.

Karena kau memiliki rambut putih berlian dan mata merah delima. Sosokmu menghantui warga desa, sehingga kau pun dicap sebagai anak iblis. Dan kau pikir, itu memiliki dua arti. Karena memang penampilanmu yang menyeramkan, dan karena keturunanmu yang terkutuk. Ah, memang terkutuklah kakek rambut ungu itu.

Tapi Michaela datang dalam hidupmu. Menyelamatkanmu, menyayangimu sepenuh jiwanya. Walaupun awalnya kau ragu akan kesetiaannya padamu, tapi kebaikan hatinya melunturkan semua kenegatifanmu. Pelukannya membawa semua kegundahanmu, tangismu pun menghapus kecurigaanmu.

"Kau tahu, Clarith? Kau adalah orang yang paling indah yang pernah kukenal."

Kau menyelamatkannya ketika ia pingsan di depan Pohon Seribu Tahun itu. Dan bahkan sebelum gadis itu menjadi seorang manusia pun, ia sudah bersedia menjadi temanmu. Dirimu yang begitu dibenci oleh para tetanggamu, terisolasi dari kehidupan indah di luar sana.

Hidup sejak lama sebagai roh hutan, Michaela telah melihat begitu banyak hal. Sebagai seekor burung mirai yang menyukai buah trauben, ia memperhatikan bagaimana kehidupan hutan yang berubah-ubah. Dirinya yang terluka dan diselamatkan olehmu, tiba-tiba untuk pertama kalinya tertarik dengan kehidupan manusia.

Di bawah tanggung jawab sang penyihir waktu Elluka Clockworker, Michaela sang roh hutan hidup membaur dalam kehidupan manusia, walaupun pada akhirnya ia harus melepaskan raga manusianya karena tragedi itu.

Sebagai bayaran atas kebaikan hati sang penyihir, ia ikut mencari wadah dosa terbesar itu. Berinkarnasi menjadi manusia bersama roh hutan lainnya, Gumillia. Aku.

Inilah kisah kejahatan bermula dari mata merah delima milik keturunan Natsuma. Dirimu, Clarith.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **END.**

Silakan baca ulang dari bawah sini jika berkenan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Maafkan jika fanfiksi ini terlalu tidak jelas untuk eksis di sini.

* * *

13072015\. TSoE:DH. YV


End file.
